


Ups and Downs

by shewhomustbeobeyed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Language, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhomustbeobeyed/pseuds/shewhomustbeobeyed
Summary: Okay so there was an insane megalomaniac after him but not everything was bad in Harry's life. Join him as he tries to balance sex, love and a normal life in the midst of war. Warning PWP - Porn with plot!





	1. Pacing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

Ups and Downs by She Who Must Be Obeyed

Chapter One - Pacing

Harry paced the room restlessly, his face creased in a worried frown. He had started the evening reading a book but had soon found that the words blurred together on the paper. He had then tried looking through one of the photo albums on the library shelf. The pictures, filled though there were with happy, smiling memories, failed to hold his attention for long either. He had sat and started into space for some time before commencing the pacing. 

The library, being a large room, took quite some time to pace around. Harry stopped every so often to listen or to stare intently at the fireplace before resuming his chosen activity. 

Harry was worried, terrified in fact. His lover had been called earlier in the evening and Harry was anxiously awaiting his return. Voldemort had been becoming increasingly vicious, even towards his trusted followers, in the past several months. The frustration of still being unable to defeat a teenaged boy and also failing to even slightly destabilise the Ministry of Magic was taking its toll on the deranged megalomaniac.

Harry’s lover, although secretly disloyal, was Voldemort’s most trusted advisor and even he was undergoing regular bouts of punishment. Harry was terrified for his lover’s safety every time he was summoned, worried in case he was discovered and tortured into insanity or to death.

Harry’s pacing stopped abruptly and he spun around to stare in the direction of the library door; he was certain that he had heard something. The door creaked slowly open and in strode Lucius Malfoy.

“Luc!” Harry exclaimed, rushing towards the other man. “Are you okay? I was so worried! Did he punish you? Are you hurt?”

Lucius swept the babbling young man into his arms and held him tight. He rested his cheek on the top of Harry’s head and let his body relax slightly.

“It was… unpleasant… tonight. The Dark Lord was not pleased with the lack of progress on any front. He is particularly displeased at his inability to gather more followers. Those that have been approached are increasingly refusing the Dark Lord’s demands and banding together for safety. It has made him… most displeased.” Lucius replied wearily. Straightening up and pushing Harry to arms length Lucius continued “I will feel much better after a few vials of potion and perhaps the loving attention of a young brunette I know, if he felt so inclined.”

Cocking his head to one side and conjuring up his most guileless expression, Harry replied, 

“Surely Severus was injured too? I doubt he _will_ feel particularly inclined to help you if he’s not feeling well either. Anyway he’s only 6 years younger than you and that’s still almost ancient!”

“You, Brat, know perfectly well who I am talking about. I really don’t know quite why I tolerate your warped sense of humour.” Lucius groused.

“Because you love me and you particularly love that I can reduce you to a puddle of goo with my bare hands.” Harry smirked.

“When I am feeling more myself,” Lucius countered “we will see just who exactly reduces who to a puddle of goo as you say.”

“As you wish.” Harry continued to smirk, the light of challenge flaring in his eyes. “Now which do you need tonight?” he asked, gesturing to the array of potion vials lined neatly on a nearby table.

“An anti-crutiatus, a nerve tonic, a medium strength pain potion and some bruise salve will suffice this time I believe.” Lucius replied, sinking gratefully into a high-backed arm chair.

“So, a dark blue one, a pale green one and an… amber… one?” Harry queried.

“Correct. You are improving gradually Mr Potter. Severus will be pleased.”

“I’m getting far too much practice at the moment.” Harry grumbled under his breath. “And I’ve warned you already that if you insist on calling me Mr Potter again, I will feed you some of that pink potion that Severus keeps in his stores.” Harry said out loud as he uncorked the vials and passed them to Lucius to drink.

“No you wouldn’t Harry; you know that it would interfere with your personal amusement too much.” Lucius demurred, after he had swallowed all three vials of potion.

Harry grinned evilly at this but did not reply, instead choosing to open the pot of bruise salve and raise an eyebrow questioningly at Lucius.

“Right hand.” Lucius stated shortly, gesturing towards it with his left. “Severus was particularly out of favour tonight and I had him grasp my hand as the Dark Lord sent the fourth wave of Crutiatus at him. I thought Narcissa had been bad during labour with Draco but that was minor compared to this. Tsk, gently Harry please; I feel as though every bone in my hand has been broken and ground to a fine powder!”

Harry continued to carefully massage the salve into Lucius’ injured appendage, taking care to cover every inch of his lover’s hand with healing balm. He finished and cast a wandless cleaning charm to remove the excess salve from his own hands before straightening up and returning the pot and empty vials to the table for the elves to refill in the morning.

“Come on love, it’s late. If you do want some loving attention from your gorgeous young brunette, then you had better come to bed.” Harry smiled cheekily over his shoulder as he made his way towards the door.

Lucius shook his head but followed after him, amused by the irrepressible cheek that characterised his Harry.

 

*******************************************************************

 

Lucius’ bedroom was a haven of opulence and comfort. The king-size, four-poster bed was set in the middle of the room on a raised dais; the curtains surrounding it were made of the finest cloth, embroidered richly with gold thread. The room itself practically screamed light and space. The large, full-length windows that opened onto the balcony allowed the moonlight to pour in and highlight the other furniture.

At one end of the room there was a tastefully arranged cluster of furniture surrounding an open fireplace. The bookshelf contained a selection of the inhabitant’s favourite books from the library and the chairs and loveseat offered the perfect setting in which to read them, either separately or together.

The other end of the room was obviously designed for more practical comforts, containing as it did two large armoires, two ornate chests of drawers and a large bureau. There was also another door that led into the magnificent en suit bathroom.

Harry entered the room first and waved a hand to light the sconces. He started to divest himself of his jumper and shirt as he made his way towards the bathroom. Returning with a vial of something in his hand, he set it on the bedside table and continued to disrobe. 

When Lucius entered the room, Harry was already down to his boxers and had stripped the heavy quilt from the top of the bed. Seeing that his love was already ready for him, Lucius decided to tease Harry by removing his clothes slowly and carefully. Luc knew that Harry was impatient and hated it that Lucius was slow and precise when it came to his clothing.

Harry snorted at Lucius’ show of teasing and merely flicked his fingers in the other man’s direction. It was Luc’s turn to grunt in displeasure as all of his clothes disappeared. 

“You do realise that you are showing off do you not?” Lucius queried, seeing the smirk on Harry’s face. 

“And I thought that ‘If you’ve got it…’ was a favourite expression among the Malfoys.” Harry returned.

“Nothing as gauche as that I assure you. We Malfoys prefer the subtler approach.”

“Yes, you are right.” Harry nodded “This whole house screams subtle!”

“My darling boy! If we wanted to flaunt it as you say, this would be nothing. What we have here is a tasteful hint of what could be; a mere clue to others that the Malfoys are a force to be reckoned with.”

“Well this Potter is a force to be reckoned with as well so get on the bed, face down and stop posturing.” Harry retorted.

Lucius calmly did as he was told and laid waiting for Harry’s next command. Harry clambered onto the bed next to him leant forward to place a soft kiss on his cheek. Smiling, he then straddled Lucius’ hips and reached towards the vial he had brought with him, uncorking it and releasing a heavenly spicy scent.

“That’s cheating.” Lucius mumbled into the pillow “You know I can’t resist it when you do that.”

Harry chuckled and poured some of the oil into the palm of his hand, warming it gently before beginning to massage it into Lucius’ shoulders. Lucius was stoic throughout the massaging of his back and shoulders. It was when Harry began massaging down his arms and to his hands and fingers that Luc finally began to melt. By the time Harry had finished massaging his legs and thighs, Lucius was virtually comatose. 

“Are you feeling at all gooey yet love?” Harry teased softly.

“Mmmmph… no… not a bit.” Lucius muttered unconvincingly.

“I best stop then, if this isn’t working” Harry offered.

“Stop and I’ll Avada you.” Lucius grumbled, mock threateningly, when Harry went to take his hands away from their oily task.

“Five more minutes then.” Harry chuckled as he resumed stroking his hands across Lucius’ calves. 

It took less than three for Lucius to be sound asleep. Harry smiled to himself as he looked down at his sleeping lover. It was hard to reconcile him with the feared Death Eater when he looked so peaceful like this.

Harry had to reach for his wand in order to spell Lucius under the covers. Following his seventeenth birthday, Harry’s powers had increased significantly; particularly his affinity for wandless and wordless magic. He was still working on perfecting many of his wandless spells, however; it was only the ones he regularly used that he was confident to perform.

Sighing, Harry waved his hands to put out the lights and snuggled close into Lucius’ warm embrace. Life may have its scary parts but it had its up sides too.

 

A/N:

I was out and about and had a chance to do a spot of writing. I hadn’t got the first half of Ch 13 of Hopes and Wishes with me so started on something else. I love Harry/Luc and have wanted to write one for ages. We’ll see where it goes. I have a feeling that it is going to be rather smuttier than H&W!


	2. Morning Light

  
Author's notes: Okay so there was an insane megalomaniac after him but not everything was bad in Harry's life. Follow him through the ups and downs as he struggles to balance a life with his destiny.  


* * *

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

Ups and Downs by She Who Must Be Obeyed

Chapter Two – Morning Light

The morning sunlight streamed in through the bedroom windows, highlighting the boy’s hair as he lay sleeping in the large bed. The blonde man lay on his side, watching his sleeping lover.

Lucius loved watching Harry sleep. Harry was so alive when he was awake; when he was in a room everyone noticed him and clamoured for his attention. Whilst he was sleeping, however, Harry was so calm and so peaceful; it seemed to be the only time in his life that he was peaceful. It was times like this that Harry could almost be mistaken for a normal seventeen-year-old boy. 

Lucius decided, as he had decided most mornings since Harry had come to stay, to wake his lover in a pleasurable fashion this morning. Harry had succeeded in his task last night to reduce Lucius to a puddle of goo and it was time for Luc to repay the favour.

Slowly pulling the sheets back, Lucius revealed Harry’s slim, tanned body. Harry was still almost painfully thin; a legacy from his abuse at the hands of his muggle relatives, but his body was sleek and muscled from regular exercise and physical training.

Taking a leaf out of Harry’s book, Luc waved his wand and vanished Harry’s silk boxers; feasting his eyes on the glorious sight before him. There was definitely something to be said about having a young lover Lucius smirked to himself as he took in the virile body beneath him.

Lucius slid down the bed and slowly pushed Harry’s legs apart. He inhaled the musky scent of Harry’s semi-erect cock; closing his eyes to savour the delicious, arousing smell. He flicked his tongue out to taste the smooth flesh, bathing it with small licks. He moaned quietly to himself as he mouthed the hairless flesh of Harry’s balls; he loved Harry bare, the taste and feel of him intensified so much.

Raising his eyes to check that Harry was still sleeping, Lucius took the half-hard member fully into his mouth and began to suck firmly. His tongue played the length of Harry’s cock as Luc began to slowly bob his head up and down. He varied the touches as Harry became more erect; licking here and there, flicking over the vein on the underside before darting up to play with the weeping slit.

Harry had begun to stir by this point, hips undulating sensuously and mouth emitting breathy mewls of pleasure. His hands found their way into Lucius’ hair as Harry blearily open his eyes and looked down at where his lover was pleasuring him.

“Mmmm…ngh…Luc…” Harry moaned, already unable to form coherent speech. “Please.”

Lucius turned pewter eyes up to look at Harry and lifted his mouth off the eager cock with a slurp. Fisting the weeping member slowly, Lucius smirked up at his flushed lover.

“Please what Pet?” he whispered huskily “Please suck you, lick you… fuck you?”

“Anything… everything” Harry pleaded, writhing on the silken sheets.

“I don’t think you’re ready for me yet. Shall I make you ready? Shall I put my tongue in your little hole and make you nice and wet? Wet and ready for my cock, Pet? Would you like that?” Lucius taunted as he continued to stroke Harry’s reddened erection.

Harry whined needily at this and thrust his hips, pushing himself into Lucius’ firm grip. Lucius laughed, pleased with how much he was affecting his lover. He blew gently on Harry’s hole, watching with pleasure as it clenched and unclenched, begging him for more stimulation; Lucius was happy to oblige. 

Harry’s whines and whimpers became louder as Lucius tongued the rim of his hole, teasingly pushing in and withdrawing just as quickly before blowing gently again to watch it twitch.

“Please Luc… need you in me… need to come.” Harry begged throatily.

“Oh, I don’t think that you’re ready yet Pet. We have some way to go before you’re a puddle of goo. We don’t want you to get too excited too soon, however.” Lucius growled, flicking his fingers to summon a ribbon “I think this velvet ribbon would look stunning tied around your pretty pink cock.” He purred. “I think your hands need occupying too though.”

He waved his hand again and Harry’s hands were raised and tied to the headboard by invisible ropes. Smirking at the frustrated expression on Harry’s face, Lucius hooked his arms under Harry’s legs and raised his bottom from the bed. This position enabled Lucius to begin fucking Harry with his tongue in earnest whilst simultaneously running his fingers up and down Harry’s sides, occasionally pinching the swollen nipples.

Harry’s pleas and moans had reached a new level of incoherence before Lucius summoned the vial of lubricant and easily slid one oiled finger into the waiting hole. Already feeling his own arousal levels spike, Lucius hurriedly finished stretching the twitching hole, loving the feel of Harry’s walls clenching around his thrusting fingers.

“Are you ready for me Pet?” Lucius questioned, cock poised at the rim of Harry’s tight little hole. “Are you ready for me to fuck you so hard that you’ll feel me all day?”

“Yes… Luc please… do it already… fuck me.”

“Merlin, but you’re pretty when you beg Pet.” Lucius grunted as he shoved himself forward into Harry, not even pausing to allow Harry to adjust before he began pounding into the sweet hole.

“So tight Pet… so tight.”

“Please Luc… please… I need to come.”

Lucius leered at him as he whimpered and moaned, pleading and begging for Lucius to let him come. Feeling his own impending orgasm approaching, Lucius quickened his thrusts, groaning as he climaxed and spurted his thick come inside Harry’s fluttering channel.

Harry moaned and shuddered as he felt Lucius erupt inside him, the hot fluid hitting his prostate and raising his level of arousal still further. Lucius continued to thrust inside him a few more times, extending his orgasm for as long as possible and milking every last drop from his spent cock.

Harry was sobbing with need by this time, his emerald eyes shimmering with tears as he pleaded for Lucius to let him come. Lucius leaned down to gently kiss Harry before withdrawing his softening member and scooting down the bed to stare wonderingly at the debauched picture that Harry presented. Knees bent and raised, cock hard and weeping and reddened hole gaping; sticky white come dribbling out, Harry was a sight to behold.

“You don’t know quite how sexy you are love.” Lucius whispered “I think that you deserve your reward now.”

With that, Lucius fastened his mouth around the rim of Harry’s come-filled channel and sucked, his hand simultaneously untying the ribbon. It took barely a few seconds for Harry’s body to react to the freedom and convulse in ecstasy, his cock jerking and twitching as it pumped come all over his stomach and chest. 

Harry’s shout of completion drowned out Lucius’ moan of satisfaction at eliciting such pleasure from his beloved. Luc finished cleaning his lover’s hole of come and made his way up along Harry’s body, again lapping up the salty fluid as he did so. Finally face to face, Lucius smiled at the replete expression on Harry’s young face. They shared a tender kiss, Lucius gifting his lover with the combined taste of their pleasure and Harry gratefully accepting it, confirming their love and commitment.

“Shower love?” Lucius queried tenderly as he stared down at Harry.

“Sounds great… just as soon as my legs work again. Untying me would help too you know.” Harry chuckled up at his partner. 

Definitely upsides to this life Harry though as Lucius spelled him free and rose to go and ready the shower for them.

 

A/N:  
I feel a little flushed after having written this – that could have something to do with the jug of Pimms that lubricated my thought process, so to speak, as I was typing. Only my second sex scene; I was going to say that I hoped it didn’t suck but… Hmmm, it’s late; that is my only excuse for the horrible pun! 

On a more serious note, however, I am partially using this story to explore writing different scenes than H&W allows so if anyone has any con crit for me then that would be fantastic please.

I have to admit to being a little disheartened by the lack of feedback on my first chapter so if people would like me to continue this then please review and let me know. If you’re not enjoying it then I need to think up a different plot and it would be great if you could let me know what you think. Thanks very much!


End file.
